


[podfic] untitled goose fic

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU (Comics), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Goose-based Shenanigans, Podfic, Post-Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Dick’s good, sure, all the Bats are—but Goose isbetter. And one of these days, he's going to corner Dick on some rooftop and prove it to him.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	[podfic] untitled goose fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled goose fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091583) by [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Post-Under the Red Hood, Goose-based Shenanigans

**SFX:** snagged via [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLigbqtC_4w)  
 ****

**Length:** 00:10:17

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_untitled%20goose%20fic_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
